The Militarys Dogs and There Toys
by Animelover9619
Summary: This is a military Story of the AKtsuki. Parings KakuHi KisaIta SasoDei PeinKona ZetsTobi
1. New recruit

Hello my name is Hidan Yuga I am a toy of the military. I know its dogs of the military that's what I thought when I got here. I'll tell you my story. It all started on my first day in the military.

"Hello." I said.

"What do you want?" A tall blue man asked.

"I'm the new recruit." I said.

"Oh. What's you name? I'm Kisame Hoshigaki." He asked smiling showing his shark like teeth.

"I'm Hidan Yuga." I said.

"Your in Kakuzu's unit. Itachi!" He yelled the last part.

"Yes Kisame?" A guy with long black hair that was put up.

"Take the new toy to Kakuzu" He said.

"Okay" He said monshing for me to follow him.

After we were out of hearing distends. "Why did he call me a toy?" I asked.

"You'll find out. Here we are." He said then left.

I knock on the door. "Who is it?" A deep voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Hidan Yuga." I said.

"Come in." He said. I complied "So you the new recruit. I'm Kakuzu Takiga" He said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Okay time to meet the rest of the A base." He said walking out another door.

"Okay this is. Sasori and his toy Deidara." Kakuzu said when we entered another room.

"Hello I'm Deidara Iwa un. Head of explosive." He said walking up to me.

"Hey I'm Sasori Akasunano. Head of self-defense." He said.

"Hey I'm Hidan Yuga. And you are you a guy or a chick?" I asked the blond.

"I'M A GUY UN!" He yelled. The guy named Sasori just laughed at the blonds outburst.

"I usher you Deidara is in fact a guy." Sasori still laughing.

"Okay we better go." Kakuzu said moving to the next room.

"Hey Kakuzu." A guy that was black and white.

"Hey Zetsu. This is my new toy Hidan." Kakuzu said back to him.

"Hello I'm Hidan Yuga." I said still dumfounded by the man in front of me He was white and black, I'm not being racist he was literally white and black.

"Hello Hidan. I'm Zetsu in charge of spy wear and tenology. And around here somewhere is my toy Tobi." He said looking around.

"Hi Hidan. I'm Tobi." A guy with a eyepach on said jumping on my back.

"AH! Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled.

"Down Tobi" Zetsu said.

"Yes Zetsu" Tobi said stepping away.

"Well we only have the commander left." Kakuzu said wave to Zetsu.

"Hello I am Pein" A guy with a crap load of piercing said.

"Where is the Commander" Kakuzu asked.

"I'm come" A voice yelled. Which sound very feminine.

"Hello I'm Commander Sato. Or you could just call me Konan. And I see you've met my second in command." She said and my jaw dropped. "Stop starring its not nice" She said waving her finger at me like I was a child.

"I wasn't." I pouted. I really wasn't. She's the first girl I've seen all day.

"AWWWWWWWWWW YOUR PERFECTED" She yelled then tackled me.

"What the hell is wrong with her." I yelled trying to breath.

"Down Konan. We can't let him die on his first day." Pein said.

"Okay" She said getting off me. "Welcome to the A Base, Or better known as Akatsuki" She said sitting at her desk.

"Your dismissed" Pein said.


	2. Friday night

You guys get updates cause so many people like this story which means I'm so happy. And rember you can give me any ideas that you want I'll take anything.

"Okay men tonight is Friday and guess what that means" Konan yelled when all the men gathered around her after a long day of work.

"That I get to go home and fucking sleep" I yelled I've only been here a week now and I'm so fucking tried.

"No its party night" Konan yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Where" I stated.

"At the Akstsuki." Deidara said happily.

"Hold on my sister works there as a bartender." I yelled.

At the Akatsuki.

"Hello do you want a set or are you just going to sit at the bar." A girl with brown hair.

"A booth Kazue." Kakuzu said patting her on the head.

"Of course brother" She said leading them inside.

Once there at the booth.

"Want anything to drink." Said another girl with blond hair.

"Beer" Kisame Kakuzu Zetsu and Pein.

"Gin" I Itachi Deidara and Tobi said.

"Sake for me" Konan said.

"Okay, I'll tell the rest that you guys are here." She said leaving.

"Who was that." I said staring at her ass.

"That Deidara's sister." Itachi informed me.

"Oh"

"Yea" Sasori said sacristy.

Third person(I hate writing that way)

"Oh shit." Hidan said.

"What" Deidara said trying to see what her was looking at.

"Hide me" He said trying to hide under the table.

"Why" Konan asked.

"Hidany-Chan" A girl screamed.

"That why" He said before she glomped him.

"Hi sis" He said trying to breath.

"Oh shit Kennchis coming I'll see you later" She said then ran.

"Hello I must go kill her, make sure they don't ruin my place Konan dearest." A man with long blue hair said running by.

After we finished are drinks and the next and next. We declined we would go dance. Then S my D by blood on the dace floor and Hidan insisted on dancing with Kakuzu.

If I get your kiss. Hidan kissed Kakuzu on the cheek.

I'm another to the listLet's take this slowDon't wanna be a hoe. Hidan waged his finger in a no-no way

I'm probably gonna lickFeel you up until you dripCuz you make me nervousI don't wanna make a slip

Do you like my sexy hair? He mosning to his hairI'm not wearing any underwear! He put his hand above his mouth.

S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!

S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!

S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!

Take me outTake me outTake the bottlesPop em outMy heart is racing Feet are pacingThis fucking place is dissipatinYou know its trueMe and youGimme Gimme moreOn the dance floor. He sang this part

Stop drop make it rollTurn aroundWhat the hell?Go real fast!Break it downDidn't I tell you touch the ground?

Want it slick?Want it short?Bitch I know you want some moreDance with me and you will seeWhat a different place this world can be

Do you like my sexy hair?I'm seriously not wearing any underwear! (WHAT!) He said out loud in a serous ton. Kakuzu just laughed and contued to dance with him ever stared to sing along a bit.

S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!

S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!

S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!

S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!

So open me up like Christmas!So open me up like Christmas!So open me up!So open me up!So open me up like Christmas!SO OPEN ME UP LIKE CHRISTMAS!

S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!S my DPop it out like lipstickRazor sharp eyelashesNow my fashion just thrashesIn death star black!S my DMotherfuckin bitches!Thats rightSuck it good!Suck it hard!Suck it right! He sang the last five lines.

"Hey Kukz can we go to your place." Hidan said whispering in Kakuzu's ear.

"What ever you want" Kakuzu said back to him to drunk to think straight. "Hey guys I'm taking Hidan home" Kakuzu said to anyone that was left at the table.

Kakuzu house.

"Your room" Hidan said quickly.

Once they get there. Kakuzu starts to remove Hidans shirt licking and nipping at the exposed flesh as he does.

Once its gone he removes his own totally forget about the stitches till he sees Hidan staring.

"Hid" He said trying to explain them.

"Thos are sexy" Hidan cut him off staring at them tracing them with his finger almost like her was in a trance.

"Glad you think so" He said then started to attack the others mouth. He bit the other lip asking for enters. He wasn't granted till Hidans lip was bleeding. And when he finally opened his mouth they both tasted Hidan's blood.

They parted both gasping for air. But soon Kakuzu attacked Hidan's neck making his way down his torso making a few hicks on the way. Stopping at his nips sucking on one and playing with the other with his hand and then switching. Then he countied down making his way down to his pants. Rubbing the bulge in Hidan's pants making the younger man moan and his hips buckling into the touch.

Then Hidan whimpered wanting to be released from the confinements of his pants. And Kakuzu granted his wish and started slowly undoing the claps of his pants with one hand and undoing his with the other. Finally they were both left in just there boxers. Kakuzu stuck his hand in Hidan boxers teasing his weeping member making the man underneath him moan louder than before leaning into the touch.

"Mmmm Kukz." Was all he could get out.

Then Kakuzu used his other hand to rid Hidan of his boxers then his. He countied to move his hand up and down the others member. Then he lifted his other hand up holding the three middle digits up to the other mouth and said "Suck." And the other man did as he was told and once he though they were evenly coated he retracted his hand and shoved the first finger into the others hole.

The other didn't even flinch as he put the other two fingers in. Once he though he was properly stretched. "On your knees." Kakuzu commanded. And the other did as he was told. And as soon as he was positioned he thrusted into him sheathing himself fully. And after a while he got a good pace till. "Faster." Hidan said breathless. And of course Kakuzu compiled. "Harder." And he went harder. He new he was coming close and he knew Hidan was. So he grabbed Hidan's member and stroked it in time with his thrust. And soon "Ahh Kakuzu." Hidan yelled as he reached his climax. After a few more thrust Kakuzu filled Hidan up.

They stayed like that for a while then Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan and the both layed down and Kakuzu covered them with the blanket.


	3. The next morning

"Damn I have a head ack." Hidan said waking up. Then he sat up. "What the fuck did I do last night." Then he realized he wasn't in his room . Or his house for that matter and that his ass hurt like a bitch.

"Good morning Hidan." Kakuzu said giving him a cup of coffee. "By the way your in my house. And your clothes are in the drier. Go take a shower before they get done, I'll bring them up." He finished leaving Hidan to take a shower.

Hidan just sat there dumfounding. But after a few minutes. "I fucked my boss." He said finally realized.

"Hidan shower!" Kakuzu yelled from the kitchen. "And I fucked you." He added.

"Shut up dumbass I have a head ack and my ass hurts!" He yelled back but got up anyway to take a shower.

After Hidan was showered and dressed. Well wearing pants.

"May I ask why your not wearing a shirt?" Kakuzu asked him calmly once he came down stairs into the kitchen. He was putting food on the table.

"What you don't like seeing me with shirt." Hidan said taking a sit at the table. "Why is there four plates?" Just then the door bell rung.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" Kakuzu yelled loud enough for whoever was at the door could hear.

"Hello Kakuzu, un." Deidara said walking into the kitchen. "Oh hi Hidan. I'm guessing you to had fun last night, yeah." Deidara asked once he noticed him.

"Brat that is none of are concern." Sasori told the blond once he got in there. "Good morning Kakuzu Hidan." He said sitting at the table Deidara following him. "Were we interrupting anything." He said indicating to Hidan bare chest.

"No but I was wondering myself why he wasn't wearing a shirt." Kakuzu said giving everyone there share of bacon and eggs(I have no idea).

"Well I didn't know that people were going to come over. Now did I." Hidan said truefully starting to eat his food.

"He has a good point, un." Deidara stated joining Hidan in eating.

"Shut up." Was all Kakuzu had to say.

After breakfast. Hidan and Deidara stayed behind to do dishes and let there partners go to the living room to talk.

"So you're a toy now." Deidara ask the silver haired man.

"I guess. Does this mean were just fucking toys for there pleaser." Hidan asked the other man.

"Well its different for all of us. Me and Danna live together and have been inseparable senses I came to the A base. Kisame and Itachi knew each other before Itachi joined the A base so they were close and Kisame wouldn't dream of hurting the weasel. And Pein and Konan have know each other a long time, or at least that's what Danna told me." Deidara said having to think for a second. "But Kakuzu he normal trys to scares of his new toys."

"Trust me he tried to." Hidan said laughing about it a bit then dried his hands off. "His face was priceless."

"Must have been. You're the only one he hasn't scared off before Friday." Deidara said laughing remembering the last guy running out and then seeing Kisame and Itachi in the middle of a make out session if the man wasn't scared before he was then. "The last guy was straight. And he saw Kisame and Itachi making out." Deidara said sitting at the table.

"Wow that must have been a fun day. So I guess I'm lucky." Hidan said looking for the coffee machine. "Oi dumbass where is the coffee machine." Hidan asked the man in the living room sticking his head out the doorway of the kitchen.

"In the cabinet by the fridge." Kakuzu told him. "Now back to what we were talking about." He said turning his aticion back to Sasori. "I told you I tried to scare this one away just like the last one."

"But normally you try harder to scary them. One time you sent them to me and Dei when it was are break." Sasori said laughing remembering the guys face and Dei asking if he wanted to join.

"And your boyfriend there didn't help."

"Nether did Konan when she heard him scream."

"Oi do you two dumbass want coffee!" Hidan yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea." They both said.

"Kisame and Itachi are going to be coming to are house for dinner tonight. Do you and Hidan want to join us?" Deidara ask once he and Hidan were in the living room and everyone had there coffee.

"Sure." Kakuzu said.

"Hey don't I have a choose." Hidan said trying to get a choose in this.

"No." Kakuzu said bluntly taking a sip of his coffee. "Will Zetsu and Tobi be joining us there?"

"Yes. But Pein and Konan can't there stuck doing a training class."

"Teaching or taking?"

"Teaching." Sasori answered "New kids for the B base. I thought they had it covered with the guys at the Akatsuki."

"I know but the big guy wants there to be more forces. But Konan refuses to let him add anymore than 10 guys on are team."

"Don't we have the test fight against K base on Monday."

"Yep and if we win. We ether go against L base or I base."

"Hold on what test fight." Hidan asked.

"Oh yea I guess you weren't told." Sasori said. "Well and I guess only You and Deidara haven't been in one of these."

"See the way you get in the A base is to prove that you disserve to be there. But for the game we just play with paint ball guns that way no one gets hurt."

"Aw that's to fucking fun." Hidan pouted.

"Don't pout. I don't think Sasori and Deidara want to see me take you in the living room." Kakuzu said kissing him.

"I don't like porn." Sasori said chuckling.

"Danna don't laugh that's how you were."

"Brat."


	4. Suck

"Hey Kakuzu." Hidan yelled looking for something to wear ,in Kakuzu's dresser, when that went to Sasori and Deidara's for dinner.

"Yea." He said sticking his head from the bathroom.

"Why do I have to go to this thing?"

"Cause I'm going."

"So." Hidan said finally finding one of Kakuzu's smaller shirts. Putting it on turning his head to Kakuzu as he walked out of the bathroom.

"You are my toy any where I go you go. Those are the rules." He said grabbing him by the front of his shirt. " Do you understand."

"Of course Caption." Hidan said leaning up to kiss him.

"Good lieutenant." Kakuzu said walking out of the room. Depriving Hidan of his kiss.

"Bastred!" Hidan yelled going into the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Welcome to are lovely home. Make yourself comftable, un. Dinner will be in a half hour." Deidara said leading them into what looked like a living room. "Danna is making homemade pizza." He said smiling and sitting down. "Kakuzu your welcome to go in there Kisame is in there to. Itachi is in the bathroom." He answered before they could even voice their question.

"Well I guess I'll go and help them." He said getting up. "You two behave."

"Danna already gave me the talk, un."

"And I'll be in here two." Itachi said making his entrance.

"Okay. Behave." Kakuzu said kissing Hidan on the top of his head.

" Okay okay." Hidan said blushing.

"Aw you two are so cute. I wish Konan could have seen that, un." Deidara said as soon as Kakuzu left.

"Just ignore him he spends way to much time with Konan."

"This come the gossip Queen himself, un." Deidara said laughing.

"Shut up." Itachi said pouting.

"So you like this new guy?" Kisame asked one of his oldest friends. "My Itachi pouting sense are going off." He thought.

"Trust me. By the time me and Dei left he was about to jump him."

"Oh so you really like think new guy."

"Shut up." Kakuzu said laying his head on the island. "But the kid never shuts up."

"Well you never talk."

"I hate you two."

"Yea. You know you love us." Kisame said causing Sasori to let out a chuckle.

"Hey Dei is Zestu and Tobi here yet?"

"We are now." Zetsu said walking into the kitchen setting his coat on top of the others.

"Just in time." Sasori said pulling two large pizzas out of the oven. "Someone go tell them that foods ready and tell Dei to put the movie in."

"Okay." Kakuzu said getting up going to the living room.

"Food. And Deidara Sasori said put the movie in." This caused Hidan and Tobi to rush the kitchen and Itachi to slowly walk and Deidara to get the movie out. Kakuzu joined them to get pizza before it was all gone. He walked in seeing Hidan scarffing down one of his slices.

"You're going to choke." He said to his boyfriend. "Boyfriend? Is that really what he is?" Kakuzu thought.

"Well then we'll test how much I can fit into my mouth tonight." Hidan said winking. This cause most people in the room to choke.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Kakuzu said slapping Hidan's ass as he passed by him. "What the hell? I've never flirted like this with anyone." He thought.

"Whatever big boy." He said walking out with Itachi and Tobi. Deidara coming in the room to get his pizza.

"Hey Danna the movie is ready." He said picking up some pizza putting it on a plate.

"Okay babe." Sasori said kissing his forehead. "We'll be out in a sec."

"Okay Danna." He said leaving.

"You and that little brat seem pretty close." Sasori said breaking the silence.

"Damn you and Kakuzu are getting really serous." Deidara basically squealing. " Danna wouldn't even let me think of doing something like that in front of everyone. He wouldn't make sure I couldn't walk properly for a week."

"No more talking about me pounding Deidara into the headboard." Sasori said walking into the room. He waited till everyone sat down. Hidan sitting between Kakuzu's legs on the floor Kakuzu's back to the couch. Itachi sitting on Kisame's lap in the recliner. Zetsu and Tobi on the love seat. And Deidara waiting for Sasori to sit down on the other side of the couch. "Everyone ready." He asked. Getting a "yes" from everyone but a "Start the fucking movie" from Hidan. "Asshole." He said under his breath pressing play. Then taking his place by Deidara.

"What the hell is this anyway."

"A movie about the end of the world." Deidara answered. "It's called "The day after tomorrow."

"That was so fucking funny when the news guy got hit by the sign. He deserved it. You just don't stand their like a dumb fuck while tornadoes are surrounding you. You run. Unless you want to take your chances with them." Hidan ranted on the way back to Kakuzu's house.

"Will you shut up." Kakuzu said pining Hidan to a light pole.

"Make me." He said biting at Kakuzu.

"Okay." He said smirking throwing Hidan over his shoulder.

"Kuzu what do you plan to do?" Hidan asked.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer from earlier.

"Eck."

"What going back on your word?"

"No."

"Okay." He said unlocking the door. "I think you can walk from here." Putting him down and starting walking up the stairs.

"Asshole." he said following him a few seconds later. But once he got in the room.

"Suck." Kakuzu said pointing towards his cock. Hidan with a WTF face in the doorway.

"He was serous." Hidan had concluded in his mind "How the hell did that thing fit in me?" He asked himself "No wonder my ass was sore." He thought rubbing his still sore ass "But does he really expect me to suck that thing. It's fucking huge!" He thought.


	5. Hot mess

Finalllllllyyyyy. Here it is in all is pervy goodness enjoy. And i know they are OOC.

* * *

"_He was serous." Hidan had concluded in his mind "How the hell did that thing fit in me?" He asked himself "No wonder my ass was sore." He thought rubbing his still sore ass "But does he really expect me to suck that thing. It's fucking huge!" He thought. _

"Eh." Hidan finally managed to choke out.

"I sai suck. Was I talking to fast?" Kakuzu said kicking Hidan's legs out from under him making him land on his knees in front of Kakuzu. "Now prove that your not just talk."

"Whatever." He said but inside he was "Oh Jashin how am I going to do this!"

"Are you going to do anything or just sit there like a moron?" This comment cause Hidan to bit the tip of Kakuzu's member. "Ouch you little shit!" He smacked the back of Hidan's head. "What was that for?"

"My ass."

"You asked for it."

"I was drunk!""You don't seem to regret it.""I don't!"

"Then suck!" He said turning Hidan's head towards his member.

This time Hidan licked the tip earning a encouraging moan. He slowly licked his way up the member till he reached the base. Then he carefully licked his balls coating then with his own salve.

"You have done any sucking yet." Kakuzu managed to get out.

"Fuck you."

"Okay." Kakuzu said then quickly as he said "Okay" had flipped Hidan over and had his pants and underwear down to his knees and was on top of him. "This better?" He asked nibbling on his ear.

"Dirty basterd." Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu choose that moment to bit down on his ear. "What was that for?"

"For that sad attempted of a blow job." He said reaching his hands under Hidan one going under his shirt and one going to his member squeezing it. "Nice and hard for me." He said chuckling, causing Hidan to moan, as he started petting his member. He slowly moved his other arm up the other male's chest feeling every dip and bump till he reached his nips pinching the pink nub causing the other man to moan. He slowly moved his hand from Hidan's member and moved it towards his entrances parting the two round checks after he had smacked both of them then he licked the ring of muscles before plunging his tongue into Hidan hole.

"What the-" He couldn't finish his sentences before moaning loudly. Pushing his ass towards Kakuzu wanting more of that devilish tongue of his. The he felt a hand on his member. "When had that gotten there?" He didn't have much time to think of that before cumming in Kakuzu's hand and all over his shirt, or should he say Kakuzu's shirt.

"We haven't even got to the fun part yet." Kakuzu said as he removed his tongue from Hidan's entrance. This cause the man under him to winy. "What? Want more?" His answer was a pleading look from the man. "Look we're al ready hard again." He said grabbing the other mans member. "What ever you want." He said putting his member in quickly and dry. Causing the other man to scream out in pain. "Can't take the pain?"

"Just give me a sec." Hidan said taking in a deep breathe trying to get use to the other man inside of him. "Okay move."

It started out slow but soon after a few shouts about "faster" and "harder" from Hidan they had both cummed, Hidan on there chest and Kakuzu inside of Hidan. Kakuzu had set Hidan on the bed and went to go get something to clean them both off after he had gather/token off the clothing they had been wearing to go set them in the laundry basket.

Once he came back with a wash cloth, and had already cleaned himself off, he started cleaning off Hidan.

"Go to sleep." Kakuzu told him once he was done. He laid in bed with Hidan, after getting rid of the cloth.

"Loves you Kuzu." Was the last thing Hidan said before going to sleep.

"Looks like I'm not sleep." Was the first thing Kakuzu thought that night. He diffident wasn't going to sleep tonight.


End file.
